User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Me Enduring Visage UW Solo
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Done done and done. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #We need favor more often, I once was an apple. This build works, I have spoken! Wyvern 23:41, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #So its finally been made into a prober build Zerris, now i can finally vote for it yay. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 00:03, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #Great build! Alot faster and alot more fun than the UW solo|W/Rt build. --- Arthas 22:18, 17 March 2007 '''Unfavored:' #''(your vote here)'' Screen Shots After getting to the Smites: --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 23:52, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Gratz on Ectos. Why does you HP/Energy bar look different than mine? Mine are side by side. Did you customize yours or did it come like that?--Eloc jcg 00:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I customized it, on both my acccounts... I much prefer the longer bars. To do the same, just take your energy bar and move it up a bit, then stretch both out to full length. Much easier to measure how fast you're dieing. A neccesity for soloing. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 00:11, 14 March 2007 (CDT) And this is the end of a run. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 00:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) And this is something most solo UW builds can't do. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 00:42, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Although doable, groups of 3 Coldfires should not be engaged without extreme care and practice. One wrong move will kill you. I was averaging 100 health both fights. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) My Personal Setup for this: For Extreme Users: Discussion Anybody have any opinions on whether or not this build would stand a chance if voted on? --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:16, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Majorly cleaned up today. Any suggestions apreciated. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 12:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ...I just noticed that there are exactly 19 other Builds with Warrior's Endurance as their main Elite. 16 are unfavored, 2 are stubs, 1 is untested. Not the best track record. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 12:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) This actually looks really...good... I think you will probably win this. Caramel Ni 17:10, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Just got 2 more ecto with it. Think it would get voted Favored? --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 17:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) (fistshakes) now you'll win... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:44, 14 March 2007 (CDT) By the way, anybody know how to play around with templates? I want the attribute thing to look like this, but with the normal blue links like they should be. (i.e., allow it to accept two values at the same time for what "attribute" should be) Anybody know how to do that, or if it can be done? --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 17:53, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Just make two different templates/skillbars...Cheese Slaya 18:02, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Well, there's no other difference. All skills are exactly the same, since I use no weapon-based skills, so a whole extra skill bar/ template is sorta a waste. Also, I just got 4 more Ectoplasm. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:28, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Many thanks to Arthas for reminding me of the one skill I completely missed. Enraging Charge lasts longer then Sprint and gives Adrenaline for Lion's Comfort. Unless anybody has a reason why it shouldn't be in there? --50x19px user:Zerris 14:56, 15 March 2007 (CDT) No problem mate ;) By the way, I tried this build with knights armor and barely didn't need to use Lion's Comfort at all. I recommend using Knight's armor and exchanging Lion's Comfort for another damage skill if you feel experienced in this build. Note that Lions Comfort is still necessary for killing Coldfire Nights. Cyclone Axe could be a recommended skill for axe warriors. --- Arthas 17:29, 16 March 2007 (CST) Ah, very true given the universally low damage numbers. I'll add the Armor note. As far as Cyclone, it would be good were it not for one thing of note: Cyclone Axe counts as AoE damage and thus scatters AI. All but three will run away. The ones who ran away will now regain energy, and heal the ones still there. Also note that the ones with lower health will always run away first. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:45, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Whoa. You weren't kidding. I now take -3 (Absorption) -3 (Ascalon Armor) -2 (Enchantment) -2 (Stance) for a total of -10 damage. I seem to take near 0 damage from Grasps and will probably take similar for Smites. I'm leaving Lion's Comfort in there though, for healing in situations like when a Smite Crawler uses SoJ or in long fights. Might make changing it to an adrenaline based attack one of the varients. Possible ideas right now are: Penetrating Blow, Standing Slash, Final Thrust --50x19px user:Zerris 16:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Against Smites I was taking 0-5 dmg a hit. Look at this for a demonstration of this builds true power: --50x19px user:Zerris 17:19, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::I would probably use Final Thrust as an exchange for Lions Comfort. Very useful for killing of a smite crawler with less than 50% hp. --- Arthas 01:20, 17 March 2007 ::::I have found that a Sundering upgrade is more effective than a Zealous upgrade. With a sundering upgrade I managed to kill 1 smite in less than 20 seconds. With zealous it took much longer to kill one. The 3 energy gain you get from Warrior's Endurance is more than enough. Recommended skill for axe warriors: Dismember. --- Arthas 17:55, 17 March 2007 :::::I'll add Dismember, but I refuse to ever suggest using Sundering for anything. If you have too much energy, spam your skills more. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I highlighted the Notes in the build, if you dont mind. Thought because they include important information on th run they should be easy to notice. --- Arthas 23:25, 18 March 2007 ::::::Sounds good to me. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:17, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Untested? I would apreciate it if anybody who sees a problem, mistake, or even typo in this build tells me now. I want it all clean and shiney when (if) I put it in untested. All complaints should be made here, and now. Many thanks! :) --50x19px user:Zerris 22:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Put this in Untested Posthaste! I want to actually be able to vote favored on a Warrior's Endurance build for once! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::If you insist... --50x19px user:Zerris 22:56, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Final Stats This is the results, all the way from my first test to my last, for today/yesterday. *7 total runs. *5 "successful" runs. *9 Globs of Ectoplasm *About 3 and a half hours spent on runs *3 Gold Items *3 Keys *0 Chests *About 85k profit, with about 15k spent upfront, for a net gain of around 70k. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Time I wanna put in a note about how long it takes, but I didn't time any of my earliers runs. Also, I happen to be using the very best equipment and (hopefuly) the best tactics possible, thus my run should be faster then other peoples. Anybody wanna try a few runs and time them so we can get an average? --50x19px user:Zerris 06:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I'll try to get my warr in play condition this week or the next (immediately when I get time to play) so I will try this and time it. Could you give a rough estimate of your time usage? -- (talk) 14:27, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::I did a lot of pausing and things for posting/updating this build and other things while doing my run, so I'm not sure. Without these distractions, my rough estimate is 40 mins for a full run. Add another 2-3 minutes per group of Coldfire Nights you try to take out. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:37, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Just timed it with a stop watch. (Started when I loaded, stopped when I killed the last Smite Crawler) Seems my 40 minutes estimate was a little conservative, it took almost exactly 30 minutes for one full run. Any time gained due to superior experience and superior equipment was lost due to superior lag. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:22, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Finished 1 run in between 20 and 25 mintues. I used a Sundering Axe of Enchanting and used Dismember instead of Lion's Comfort. --- Arthas 21:30, 17 March 2007 ::When I get a chance, I'll time my new run (which involves taking the smites 15-20 at a time, and thus requires Lion's Comfort) and see which is faster. That previous time was taken before Knight's Armor, so I was stoping to heal a lot. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:25, 17 March 2007 (CDT)